thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Creature in-game pets
This list is incomplete, please help the wiki by expanding it. The Creatures have had a lot of In-game pets appear in their series over the course of time, especially within Minecraft. This is a list of them. A Artium the Anal Rammer (Asgard) Artium '''is the one large ram Nova and Kootra decided to keep after killing two and using one (and eventually killing). Artium was named by Nova's fans after a player in Immortal's and Nova's Trouble in Terrorist Town videos. His fate is unknown since the series has not been revived. B Butch Cassidy (TreeTopia) '''Butch Cassidy is Kootra's dog in the second world of TreeTopia. While out adventuring for cocoa beans he found a pack of wolves, but for some reason and lack of bones, only tamed one, naming it Butch, which Dan finalized with Cassidy (a reference to the Old West outlaw Butch Cassidy). He is either dead or is sitting somewhere between spawn and Kootra's brown sheep pen Bell Pepper (Quad-Mountain Survival) Barry (Asgard) Barry is the name of the firefly in Nova and Kootra's house in the Asgard Adventures series. He is only mentioned once but appears multiple times throughout the series. C Carlito (TreeTopia) Carlito was the Iron Golem who first appeared in the first world of TreeTopia. He served as a right hand man to Sly, almost like a body guard. When the first world was deleted, Carlito was gone, but the name would live on. Whenever a golem was encountered, Sly and the others would refer to it as Carlito, and even called golems in general, "Carlitos". Chester (Red Dead Redemption) Chester 'was Kootra's horse in the Creature hub playthrough of Red Dead Redemption. He was one of the horses pulling the kart along, however the other horse died when shot by Immortal. He wasn't named until his death when Kootra shouted his name. Dex replied by saying "No one liked him anyway". Chick Rick (CreatureTopia) One of the first of Dan's chickens in CreatureTopia, he lived with Sheep Rick and Sheep Chick in their pen. He died at an unknown date prior to a visit back to Sheep Rick and Sheep Chick. Coolio (Quad-Mountain Survival) Crabby (Stranded Deep) The smallest of the three crabs found by Nova in his Stranded Deep series. Crabby was brought onto Nova's life raft to embark on adventures alongside him until he was washed away at sea with the rest of the crab trio. Cujo (Various) ''See: Cujo D Dennis (The Forest) '''Dennis is the name of a goose found by Nova in episode 3 of The Forest. He is a floating goose who can pass through walls. Nova tried killing it but he was invincible. Nova left Dennis so he wouldn't cause anything bad to happen to him. Die Hard Horses (Skyrim) See: Die Hard Horses '' Dickbutt (Fable III) '''Dickbutt (a.k.a Digbutt) '''is the name of Sp00n's dog in his playthrough with James in their Fable III videos. When the two got the option to choose the name for their dogs, James named his dog "Seananners" whilst Sp00n named his "Dickbutt" (though it possibly might have been Digbutt due to it showing buried treasure, but the two sound alike). Sp00n used to say "Come on Dickbutt!" like he was saying it as it was a natural dog's name. Dog Meat (Quad-Mountain Survival) Doug the Bunny (CreatureTopia) A bunny Aleks owned in Episode 28 of CreatureTopia. Doug was blown up by a creeper. Dr. Pepper (Quad-Mountain Survival/Ex-Comm) ''See Dr. Pepper '' E Eddie Murphy (Ex-Comm/Minecraft Daily) ''See Eddie Murphy Edwardo (Ex-Comm) See: Edwardo '' Enrique (Terraria) ''See: Enrique '' F Frank (TreeTopia) '''Frank '''was one of two chicks owned by Aleks (other being Herbert). He kept them in his rented room in Seamus' tree. James called them Gerbert & Hamburger. They were brutally murdered by James, along with Seamus' only chicken. Fishy Anal (The Sims 4) '''Fishy Anal' is the fish owned by The Anal Family who first appeared in episode 4 of Nova's The Sims 4 playthrough. G Gatorade (Quad-Mountain Survival) Ginger Turtle (Quad-Mountain Survival) Ginger Turtle is a Turtle. He is reference to Ginger Powder, a character created by Nova. Ginger Turtle was mysteriously caught on fire and died. It was later revealed that Ginger Turtle was accidentally killed by Nova when he used the particle mod. Ginger Turtle is now the poster child for Particle Mod Awareness. Glidey McBird (Ex-Comm) Glidey McBird '''is the cousin of Glidey McHorse (as stated in this video ) and pet of Seamus during the Ex-Communicated Series. Whilst Nova was in the caves, Seamus and Sly were on the ground looking for their houses, when they came across two birds, the two tamed them and Sly showed Seamus how to glide with them. However, the server confused this with flying which is against the server rules, so the two were kicked. When Sly came back he had his bird, but when Seamus came back, Glidey McBird was dead. Seamus had thought that Sly killed his bird and Nova backed it up, so Seamus tried to kill Sly's. This failed as Sly, and his bird was killed in a Creeper explosion. Glidey McGoat (Ex-Comm) '''Glidey McGoat is a parody of Glidey McHorse, a pegasus owned by Seamus in The Ex-Communicated Series. It is unknown what relation they have with Glidey McHorse. Glidey McGoat was tamed in the Ex-Communicated series by Seamus. Him, Sly and Nova decided to use him as a garbage can, since he eats everything you give him. Later, Seamus tamed another goat and named it Goaty McGlide.The two goats were trapped in their house, and are not allowed outside. Both were deleted due to map changes. Glidey McHorse (Ex-Comm) See: Glidey McHorse Glidey McSnake (Ex-Comm) Glidey McSnake is a pet snake tamed by Seamus in Ex-Comm: Dragon Block Z. He is a green long snake and first appeared in episode 4. To protect Glidey from other mobs, Seamus put him at the top of a house. He took a little damage by a cat but is still known to be alive. Goaty McGlide (Ex-Comm) Goaty McGlide is a parody of Glidey McGoat who is a parody of Glidey McHorse. The two goats were trapped in their house, and are not allowed outside. Both were deleted due to map changes. Golem Man (TreeTopia) Golem Man aka Test Subject was an iron golem who James uses as a test subject for potions. Imprisoned around a fence next to a water tank, it frequently escapes its cage and makes James rage. After a while he became an ornament for James' front door after being hanged over the unfinished front wall of the Desert Rose. He was killed by Kootra in episode 97. Gustav (Quad-Mountain Survival) Gustav '''was a Turtle owned by Nova in Quad-Mountain Survival. He is reference to one of Nova's alter egos. Nova accidentally used the particle mod and killed Gustav, unknowingly at the time. Nova had to go back and check his recording to see which turtle he had killed. H Herbert (TreeTopia) '''Herbert was one of two chicks owned by Aleks (other being Frank). He kept them in his rented room in Seamus' tree. James called them Gerbert & Hamburger. They were brutally murdered by James, along with Seamus' only chicken. Herman (Chilled and Ze's Excellent Adventure) See: Herman Hershel's Land Cats (Hershel's Land) See: Hershel's Land Cats '' Hershel (Quad-Mountain Survival) '''Hershel '''was a Turtle owed by Nova in Quad-Mountain Survival. He was named after a character of the same name from the television series the Walking Dead. Nova accidentally used the particle mod again and killed Hershel. Unlike Gustav, Nova was aware that Hershel was killed as soon as it happened. Hershel and Gustav were killed at the same time. Hugin (Viking Adventures) '''Hugin '(based off of the famous crows of Norse mythology, Hugin and Munin) is a rabbits owned by Kootra in his Viking Adventures series. He and Mugin were both found during Episode Four. Hundro (TreeHouse) Hundro 'was Kootra's prisoner sheep in the orignal TreeHouse. It started when Nova saw a gray sheep, Kootra hit it once to get the wool then decided to trap it, Gassy suggested some names for the sheep but Kootra said his name was Hundro. The sheep didn't want to be held prisoner and in the end Kootra left him. I Iron Turtle (Quad-Mountain Survival) J Jesus (Terraria) ''See: Jesus Jesus (Quad-Mountain Survival ) Jim the Walker (Hershel's Land) see: Jim the Walker Joe Dirt (Ex-Comm) Jumbolias (Asgard) See Jumbolias K L Larry the Bunny (CreatureTopia) A second bunny Aleks owned as a replacement for Doug, shortly after Doug's death. Ironically, Larry was also blown up by a creeper in the same episode, minutes apart. Little Buddy (Minecraft Solo) He made his appearance in Nova's Minecraft Solo: DRAGONS! & Spears. At first he kept running into cacti. Nova tamed him and he almost got killed by a large blue dragon. Little Buddy killed 2 ducks, 1 sheep and 1 zombie, then Little Buddy tried to kill a creeper, but it exploded on him. Nova made a grave and gave him a proper funeral. Little Shit (TreeHouse) See: Little Shit '' Longtooth (Tri-Mountain Survival) M Matt Damon (Quad-Mountain Survival) Max (MLG Minecraft) ''See: Max (Pig) '' Mendoza (Ex-Comm) ''See Mendoza Mondo (Stranded Deep) The largest of the three crabs found by Nova in his Stranded Deep series. Mondo was brought onto Nova's life raft to embark on adventures alongside him until he was washed away at sea with the rest of the crab trio. Mr Eow (TreeHouse) See Mr Eow Mroe (Asgard) '''Mroe '''is an ultra rare red dolphin found by Nova and Kootra (Ep. 130 - Nova's Perspective) . Kootra actually tamed and named Mroe while Nova was marveling at Mroe's ultra rare red beauty. Kootra was later drowned while riding Mroe. Nova ended up riding Mroe and nearly drowning. Nova threatened Mroe with Kootra defending him. Nova hit Mroe several times and the dolphin received Kootra's love. The dolphin was abandoned. Mugin (Viking Adventures) '''Mugin (based off of the famous crows of Norse mythology, Hugin and Munin) is rabbits owned by Kootra in his Viking Adventures series. She was found along with Hugin during Episode Four: Mugin The Bunny, had gone on to give birth to several children. Their first litter consisted of Freyja (spelled Freya by Kootra), Thor, and Sif, and the next consisted of Heimdallr, Bifrost, and an unnamed, deceased rabbit, as well as several as-of-yet unnamed rabbits. In episode 9, Kootra became aware that Munin is the correct name of the mythological crow and murdered Mugin. He quickly replaced Mugin with one of its offspring, which he named Munnin. My Friend (Ex-Comm) Sly's Horse from Ex-Comm. Nova found him and intended on taming him first, but he didn't take his apple. Then Sly gave him an apple and tamed it, naming it "My Friend". The three forgot about My Friend therefore he ran away. They later found him in a hole with another horse and decided to take him to their home. Nova also tamed a horse named UPS , My Friend and UPS mated, there was a baby but Nova did not name the baby. N Nova's Friendly Creepers (Tri-Mountain Survival) See: Nova's Friendly Creepers Nova's Turtles (Quad-Mountain Survival) see: Nova's Quad-Mountain Turtles Nova Jr. (Ex-Comm /TreeHouse) See Nova Jr. O P Papi (Stranded Deep) One of the three turtles found in Nova's Stranded Deep gameplay. Papi was brought onto Nova's life raft to embark on adventures alongside him until he was washed away at sea with the rest of the crab trio. Parkour Horse (TreeTopia) Parkour Horse '''(aka '''Whitey) is Nova's horse in TreeTopia after World Peace died. Immortal was the one who found him and gave him to Nova. Nova tamed him and when asked what he was going to call him he said he doesn't want to give him a name. Later, when Sly asked him again, he said Whitey, when he went to get a name tag from Seamus, he changed his mind as he saw his horse could parkour, he was about to name him but Danz teleported him and killed him. After Nova had a massive adventure and went all the way to Immortal's house, Nova threatened Immortal and later killed him when burning down his house. The horse was found and killed later by Seamus in the finale. Poop Legs (Quad-Mountain Survival) Priority Mail (Ex-Comm) See: Priority Mail PussySlapper (Ex-Comm) See: PussySlapper Q R Rick (Quad-Mountain Survival) See: Quad-Mountain Turtles '' Rick #2 (Quad-Mountain Survival) Rick #3 (Quad-Mountain Survival) Rick #4 (Quad-Mountain Survival) Ruger (The Stomping Land) '''Ruger '''was Nova's, Jordan's and Aleks' human pet in "The Stomping Land". He was kidnapped by the three and was then put in a cage. Not much else is known about Ruger since he escaped shortly after he was captured. S S (Asgard) ''See: S Seananners (Fable III) See Seananners (Dog) '' Selvig (Asgard) '''Selvig' is a purple fish Nova caught and placed in a tank on top of the Asgardian house in episode 119 (Nova's perspective). Selvig is named after Eric Selvig from the Thor movies. Sheep Chick (CreatureTopia) One of two sheep that the group found in the first episode. They were left at the first base because Nova did not have leads to bring them to their new settlement. Sadly, they were both accidentally killed by James when he tried to bring them back to the new base in the fifth recording session. Sheep Rick (CreatureTopia) On of two sheep that the group found in the first episode. They were left at the first base because Nova did not have leads to bring them to their new settlement. Sadly, they were both accidentally killed by James when he tried to bring them back to the new base in the fifth recording session. Shitdick (TreeHouse) See: Shitdick Shitface (Ex-Comm) Shitface 'is a horse owned by Nova in The Ex-Communicated Series in the Minecraft Beta. When coming back from chopping down tree, James saw a baby horse in front of his house. Sly then came over to Nova and gave him (cheated in) apples, Nova tamed the baby and named it Shitface. He then later punched the baby into a space into his house and closed it off. Shitfickle (Asgard) '''Shitfickle '''is the name of Kootra's dog in the Asgard Adventures series. The dog was actually named by Nova after the dog kept getting in his way. He is eventually killed by Nova in a later episode. Skyrim Horse (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) ''See: Skyrim Horse Sophia See: Sophia '' Sp00n (Quad-Mountain Survival) '''Sp00n '''was a turtle owed by Nova in Quad-Mountain Survival. He was named after another Creature, Sp00nerism. SSoH's Pokémon (Pokémon) ''See: SSoH's Pokémon Stank Ass (Various) See: Stank Ass (disambiguation) Stank Turtle (Quad-Mountain Survival) 'Stank Turtle '''was a Turtle owed by Nova in Quad-Mountain Survival. He is a reference to Stank Ass, a cat from Tri-Mountain Survival. Stank Turtle doesn't have much to do in the series. Subway (Quad-Mountain Survival) T T-Dog (Quad-Mountain Survival/Ex-Comm) ''See T-Dog Terry (Hershel's Land) 'Terry '''is a cow who performed parkour and 360 jumps leading Nova to initially name it "Parkour Cow". Parkour Cow was then renamed "Terry". Terry was not claimed to be a pet of either Dan nor Nova. Thor (Quad-Mountain Survival) Tod (TreeTopia) '''Tod '''was a creeper owned by Immortal in the first world of TreeTopia. He was found by Nova who told Immortal to fight Tod. Immortal refused, Seamus later pointed out the creeper and Immortal named it Tod, however Seamus killed it as soon as it was named and said he killed him for the group. U UPS (Ex-Comm) UPS is a horse tamed by Nova in the Ex-Communicated series. Nova named him after the delivery service, UPS. Nova mated UPS and My Friend to make a baby, however the series came to an end and the baby was never tamed. V W Winston the Bunny (CreatureTopia) The third rabbit Aleks owned in the same episode Doug and Larry died. World Peace (TreeTopia) ''See World Peace X Y Yurtle (Quad-Mountain Survival) '''Yurtle was named after the the character Yertle, from the book "Yertle the Turtle" by Dr. Seuss. Nova, while taking Yurtle home, discovered a Reverse Creeper in the turtles' pen, killing Yurtle. Yurtle was killed at the same time as Rick #4. Yurtle #2 (Quad-Mountain Survival) Z Category:List Category:In-Game Pets Category:Unfinished Pages